A Very Boho Christmas
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Oneshot, postRENT, mostly fluff. It's Christmas Eve at the Loft, and four happy couples are waiting for it to snow...Angel lives!


A/N: I don't know what's gotten into me, but suddenly I'm really in a writing mood! This is another Christmas oneshot, this time full of fluff. In fact, that's pretty much all there is in here! Centering on Roger and Mimi, but the others get attention, too! AU, Angel lives. The song in italics is to the tune of 'The Christmas Song', or 'Chesnuts Roasting'. I just changed the lyrics. Hmm, anything else...? Well, Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except my lyrics and Colleen.

* * *

**A Very Boho Christmas**

Roger Davis loved the snow. If you asked him about it to his face, he would deny it, but the simple truth was that it just wasn't Christmas without a snowfall. You could have all the lights, mistletoe, and candy canes you wanted, but you still needed that last touch.

Which was why this Christmas Eve, Roger just wasn't feeling the holiday spirit as much as he was accustomed to. In Christmases past, there had been no power, no heat, no food, no presents…but it was still special, because it meant Collins coming home from his latest teaching gig, liquor, and merriment throughout the night. And there had _always _been plenty of snow. This Christmas was different. There was food, heat, power, and plenty of love – but no snow. Not a single flake so far this winter.

"Roger? Baby, what's up?" Mimi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend from behind, snuggling her face into his leather jacket.

"Nothing," Roger muttered, his nose pressed against the cold windowpane. "There's no snow out there." he remarked.

Mimi giggled. "You hate the snow, Rog, remember?"

Roger shrugged. "But it's Christmas. Snow and Christmas are like…like…"

"Mark and his camera?" Mimi suggested playfully.

Roger laughed as his eyes fell upon the filmmaker practically waltzing around the Loft, sticking his camera up into Maureen and Joanne's kissing faces. Collins and Angel looked like carbon copies of the other couple, snuggled up together in one chair and paying absolutely no attention to their surroundings.

"Mark, sweetie, come and sit!" Mark's new girlfriend, Colleen, called from the couch.

"Just a minute," Mark replied, his camera swiveling to record Collins and Angel's make-out session.

Colleen, not content with that answer, pranced in front of the camera and pushed it gently aside, capturing Mark's lips in a kiss.

Roger smirked and turned to Mimi, who was looking at him pointedly.

"Oh, what the heck!" he said, and he wrapped Mimi in a romantic embrace with a kiss.

The phone rang, shattering the comfortable stillness. The four couples broke apart and eight pairs of eyes flicked to the phone.

"_Speak!"_ Beeeep!

"_Mark, it's Mo-om! Merry Christmas! Cindy and the kids are here, and we all send our love! Can't wait to meet this new girlfriend of yours! Hope you like the blender we sent you! Bye-bye!"_

Mark grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least she called. I was starting to worry that she was going to break tradition!" Roger said cheerily.

"Why does your mom wish you a merry Christmas if you're Jewish?" Colleen wondered aloud.

Nobody had an answer for that, so Mimi proposed they put up some decorations. She opened a few cardboard boxes from her apartment, full of tinsel, paper chains, lights, and a huge wreath.

"This place needs them more than I do!" the dancer laughed at Roger's obvious skepticism.

Mark filmed as they began to wrap lights around the poles and even the metal trash can, until Collins stole his camera and forced him to join in the decorating.

"_Lights go up around the dingy Loft,_" Mimi sang cheerfully.

"_Tinsel spreads the Christmas cheer,_" Angel chimed in.

"_Marky films, while Joanne hangs a wreath,_" Maureen added.

"_We're heralding the new year,_" Mark wrapped an arm around Colleen.

"_We know that Christmas is on the way,_" Joanne continued.

"_It's a time to sing and celebrate,_" Colleen trilled.

"_And no matter what the new year brings,_" Collins whispered in Angel's ear.

"_If we're together, we have everything,_" Roger finished.

Everyone smiled happily at each other. Mimi nudged Roger and pointed overhead. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the doorframe. Roger smiled and dipped Mimi romantically, sharing a passionate kiss with her.

They continued decorating for a while. Finally, the boxes stood empty and the Loft was illuminated in the colored shine of the Christmas lights, the overhead lights having been turned off to romanticize the atmosphere.

"I think we need some candles," Colleen said.

Roger and Mimi shared a smile as a few candles were dug out of the closet and lit, sending a soft glow dancing around the room.

"It's beautiful," Maureen breathed, catching hold of Joanne's arm.

"Yes, it is," Angel agreed, her head resting on Collins' chest.

Mark's camera was forgotten for once, as he held Colleen and they moved slowly about to some inaudible tune.

"All we need is snow," Roger sighed.

"I thought you hated snow," Mimi said, confused.

Roger blushed, knowing he had been found out. "I lied. I really do like snow. I always have."

Maureen frowned. "Then why did you break my old snow-making machine that Christmas a few years ago?"

"I didn't," Roger confessed, "Benny did, because he was mad that you ruined his dinner with Alison. I took the blame."

Maureen's eyes glinted. "That freak! Yet another reason to hate that yuppie scum! As soon as Christmas is over, he's gonna pay…"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "All right, honeybear, calm down."

"Maybe we'll get snow after all," Colleen said hopefully, glancing out at the street. "It's definitely cold enough."

Angel nodded. "Maybe, if we all want it badly enough, it'll happen!"

"I wish everything was that easy," Mark laughed.

Roger turned to Mimi slowly, as if thinking. "Mimi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," his girlfriend replied.

Roger reached into his pocket. "Mimi Garcia Marquez," he began, "I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but I can't wait any longer." Mimi's eyes widened as the musician knelt before her. Everyone else gasped with anticipation. "I have never loved anyone more than I love you. You bring out the best in me. You taught me to live, after I thought I could never be happy again. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He opened a small, velvet jewelry box to reveal a silver engagement band.

Mimi put her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly as everyone else cheered. Then Roger slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed.

Mimi was soon engulfed in hugs from Maureen, Angel, Colleen, and even Joanne. Mark and Collins awarded Roger with hugs as well.

"It's gonna be a happy new year!" Mimi yelled.

"A happy new year!" the others chorused.

Roger gasped, pointing at the window. "Look…" he murmured. Everyone went to the windows, peering out at the…snow.

Huge, white flakes fell merrily to the ground, already beginning to coat the East Village in white. People down on the streets had stopped in their tracks, looking upward to catch the flakes on their tongues and spin around joyously.

"Can we?" Roger asked eagerly.

The others laughed.

"Yes, of course we can go play in the snow, Woger," Maureen cooed.

"Hey, it's Christmas. Let him be a kid if he wants," Collins laughed.

"Let's go!" Joanne said eagerly.

And, grabbing coats, gloves, and scarves, the Bohos plunged out the door. Roger and Mimi remained for a moment.

Roger smiled at his fiancée. "Merry Christmas, Mimi," he said.

Mimi beamed. "Merry Christmas, Roger."

Soon after, on the streets of the Village, a snowball fight ensued between eight friends as snatches of song drifted through the wind.

"…_Have yourself a very Boho Christmas..._"

* * *

A/N: Very fluffy, right? I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews make great Christmas gifts (hint, hint)! 


End file.
